Rosas
by Daffy666
Summary: No todo es lo que parece... En un momento eres la persona mas feliz del mundo y al siguiente solo puedes recordar aquellos bellos momentos esperando que en algún momento de tu vida regresen... por que... "la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde" ¿no es así?... Denle una oportunidad... y no sean tan duros conmigo... (aparición del Vaticano)


Bueno este es un song fic que se me ocurrió hace poco, mientras roleaba . prácticamente, se podría decir que el USAxVaticano si existe por las relaciones políticas que tienen al menos desde el presidente John F. Kennedy (según un documental) en fin se me ocurrió y justo escuchaba la canción de rosas de la Oreja de Van Gohg así que no puede evitar escribir esto, ojala les guste.

Les recuerdo que los personajes no son míos son de Himaruya-sama ^^ bueno excepto Ángelo/Vaticano que si es mío.

Advertencia: contiene ligero toque OCC (no sean duros conmigo / es la primera vez que escribo a Vash/Suiza), uso de nombres humanos y de nación.

Sin mas que decir aquí se los dejo, disfrútenlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosas...

Ángelo odiaba por sobre todo el hecho de tener que ir a juntas con los demás países cuando el ni siquiera tenia permitido del todo salir de su propio territorio pero no, debía ser buen hermano menor y ayudar a sus hermanos y como estos no podían ir a las condenadas juntas le tocaba a el y justamente en ese país... Ese país con el cual tenia una buena relación políticamente pero no exactamente como personas.

Camino a lo largo de esas calles bastante transitadas, nueva york era increíble y había tantas cosas que le gustaban, así que en lo que esperaba que se diera la hora para ir a la junta aprovecharía turisteando.

**_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar,  
Hoy va ser el día menos pensado..._**

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que pasaría que no noto que alguien a quien conocía perfectamente pasaba a su lado hasta que choco con el.

-Scuza-dijo volteando a ver a la persona con la que había chocado, sin embargo se arrepintió de haber hecho eso, ahí estaba el con su cabello dorado, con esos ojos azules que le encantaban y esa sonrisa que sin duda hace un tiempo le había hechizado

-eh? Ángelo?- dijo el otro con una obvia sorpresa en el timbre de su voz, sin embargo sintió como su acompañante lo jalaba un poco -eh lo siento hasta luego Ángelo- dijo volteando a ver a su compañero, ese chico que era si no mal recordaba la representación de estonia.

-Ciao...- dijo mientras lo veía irse, no esperaba que el americano hubiera conseguido a alguien mas en tan poco tiempo pero, debía de suponerlo, después de todo el era "los estados unidos de América"

**_Nos hemos cruzado... Has decidido mirar  
A los ojitos azules, que ahora van a tu lado._**

Continuo caminado ahora pensado...no, mas bien recordando aquellos momentos que el mis había pasado con el americano, aquellos momentos en que de verdad llego a pensar que seria feliz y no solo un sueño mas.

Sin saber como y luego de un rato llego muy pensativo hasta central park, ahí se fue directo a una de la bancas, mas específicamente en la que siempre terminaba con aquel rubio que ahora estaba disfrutando con alguien mas... ¿Cuantas situaciones había vivido ahí ¿Cuantas de las cosas que América le había dicho eran reales? No estaba seguro pero en aquel entonces el creyó todo.

**_Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
Resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio._**

(Flash back)

Ahí estaba de nuevo viajando a USA ¿por qué? Porque Alfred se lo había pedido de nuevo. A penas bajo del avión llego corriendo a central park donde podía ver al americano.

-Lamento llegar tarde, pero solo a ti se te ocurre citarme hoy aquí- dijo algo serio como reclamándole aunque claramente no era así.

-sorry, jeje pero es que el hero necesitaba verte, tenemos mucho sin estar juntos- dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de Ángelo y y comenzando a caminar.

-entiendo eso pero no es nuestra culpa- suspira mientras le sigue -es parte de ser naciones- algo bajito pues estaba rodeados de personas comunes

-yes...yes... Pero el hero quería un momento a solas- casi haciendo un puchero.

-Bien, bien, solo no te comportes como un niño- le dio un beso en la mejilla, porque debía ser sincero le encantaba cuando Alfred se comportaba así.

-Good! Entonces vamos por una hamburguesa!- contento mientras lo guiaba fuera del parque.

-de acuerdo, vamos- sonrió mientras se dejaba guiar -sabes, ya llevamos mucho tiempo así, esto debe ser un récord-

-Ey! Tienes razón hay que ponerlo en el libro guinness- algo emocionado riendo junto a Ángelo.

**_Te juro que a nadie le eh vuelto a decir  
Que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._**

Después de esa corta platica caminaron en silencio, algo apurados porque ambos tenían muchas cosas que hacer pero siempre sonriendo, disfrutando e la compañía del otro.

(Fin del flash back)

Sonrió bastante triste mientras recargaba sus codos en sus muslos y la cabeza en las manos ¿hace cuanto tiempo había sido eso? Si no mal recordaba luego de eso las cosas se pusieron bastante tensas porque ninguno de los 2 podía salir tan fácilmente de sus países por la enorme cantidad de trabajo que había.

Sin embargo durante ese tiempo Alfred le había prometido que a pronto iría a verlo, así que espero paciente, aunque muchas veces podía escuchar comentarios nada agradables sobre que Alfred tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer que ir a verlo y eso le dolía no porque fuera verdad si no porque era su mismo hermano mayor el que se lo decía con toda la intención de que el entendiera que lo que tenia con Alfred no funcionaria.

**_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
Que llegaras con rosas... Con mil rosas para mi  
Por que ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así_**

Levanto el rostro y se acomodo en la banca viendo a las personas ir y venir, ese lugar no cambiaba nunca, de hecho sentía como sus recuerdos iban y venían todos mostrando esa misma sonrisa que había visto hace unos momentos, pero que esta vez no iba dirigida a el.

**_Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
Imaginando que vuelves... A pasarte por aquí_**

Espero porque algo pasara, no sabia exactamente que era lo que quería pero estaba ahí esperando que algo realmente bueno pasara, quizás... Y solo quizás Alfred se daría cuenta de que realmente debían estar juntos, llevarse de evo tan bien como en el pasado... Aquel pasado que a el lo hacia feliz, aunque ¿Alfred realmente había sido feliz estando a su lado?

**_Donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre  
Las esperanza dice quieta hoy quizás si..._**

(Flash back)

Era de noche, estaban ahí en Washington, mas especifico en casa de Alfred, se encontraban viendo una película de terror y a el le gustaban, se le hacían tan falsas que le divertían aunque de vez en cuando si se sobresaltaba, pero nada en comparación a como actuaba el americano, quizás por eso siempre le gustaba ver ese tipo de películas, porque podía ver por un corto tiempo al verdadero Alfred, aquel niño en cuerpo de adulto.

-Alfred dejemoslo aquí, solo tendrás pesadillas como continuemos viendo la película- tratando de convencerlo de que era lo mejor.

-No! Nunca, el hero no tiene miedo, esta película no da miedo- decía como queriendo convencerse a si mismo en lugar de convencer a Ángelo.

-Claro, por es estas temblando...-suspira- ademas ya es noche debemos dormir porque mañana tenemos juntas-

-No quiero, quiero estar mas tiempo contigo- abrazándolo fuerte y recargando su mejilla en la cabeza del mas bajo.

-Alfred... Per favore- bajito mientras abrazaba al otro.

-esta bien pero... Solo si me das un beso- su voz sonaba bastante tranquila, haciéndolo estremecerse

**_Escapando una noche de un bostezo del sol  
Me pediste que te diera un beso..._**

-de acuerdo- sonrió separándose y poniéndose ligeramente en puntintas para besarle en los labios, nada muy brusco, de hecho había sido un beso bastante suave y tierno

**_Con lo baratos que salen mi amor  
¿Que te cuesta callarme con uno de esos?_**

Después de eso estuvieron nuevamente muy ocupados entre juntas papeles y tratando de resolver problemas internos cada uno tuvo que esperarse a que ambos estuvieran libres, porque nunca había tiempo para nada.

Seis meses mas tarde, al fin podrían estar juntos, ambos tenían vacaciones y Ángelo sin duda viajaba a Nueva york para ver a Alfred, pues este le había citado nuevamente en central park.

Al llegar fue directo a su banca especial, sin embargo no encontró lo que esperaba ¿donde estaba esa sonrisa de siempre? ¿Habría pasado algo?

-Ciao Al ¿te encuentras bien?- con un tono de voz preocupado.

-¿¡ Ángelo!?- dijo sorprendido, como si no esperaba que llegara en ese momento -Jajaja no te preocupes no es nada- dando una sonrisa que se podía ver que era fingida

-si como no... Dime la verdad ¿te pasa algo?- algo serio pero por la angustia que sentía -quiero la verdad Alfred-

-Yo... Bueno...- soltó un suspiro y lo miro a los ojos fijamente -quiero que terminemos...- soltó sin mas.

Bien el no se esperaba eso, cualquier cosa menos eso -¿por qué?- no puedo preguntar mas que eso.

-por que... Esto no esta funcionando ya, no me mal interpretes, fue genial haber coincidido contigo, pasar este tiempo juntos pero... Ya no es lo mismo- sincerándose esperándose cualquier reacción del religioso, incluso esperaba llanto y se sentía mal por eso y su mirada lo demostraba.

**_Pasaron 6 meses y me dijiste adiós  
Fue un placer coincidir en esta vida_**

-yo... No se que decirte- dijo levantando el rostro, dándose cuenta de lo mal que estaba Alfred, no le gustaba verlo así, prefería por mucho su sonrisa aun cuando esta no fuera para el -esta bien, quiero decir hemos estado ocupados y en el futuro seguro lo estaremos mas... Si crees que es lo mejor entonces adelante- dándole una sonrisa que realmente parecía verdadera, pero que dentro de el sabia que era falsa.

-lo siento, de verdad no quería pero es lo mejor... Hallarás a alguien mas que te sepa apreciar y la verdad es que yo no era tu mejor opción se agacho y le dio un ultimo beso -adiós Ángelo- fueron sus ultimas palabras para después irse de ahí.

Espero hasta verlo bien lejos y unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos -Ciao Alfred... Amore mio...- dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho apretándolo por que seria un mentiroso si dijera que no le dolía.

_Ahí me quede con una mano en el corazón  
Y en la otra excusas que ni tu entendías..._

(Fin del flash back)

En esos momentos se pregunta ¿por que? ¿Por que tuvo que haber terminado así? Continuaba viendo a las personas ir y venir aunque en un momento su mirada se distorsionaba, pero no por el cansancio o algo así sino, mas bien porque sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

**_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
Que llegaras con rosas... Con mil rosas para mi  
Por que ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así_**

Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida mientras un sin fin de parejas pasaban a su lado, y sus recuerdos nuevamente le jugaban una mala pasada recordándole todo aquello que tuvo y que no volvería a tener por lo que esas lagrimas que intentaba retener empezaron a correr libres por sus mejillas, aunque al llegar a la salida se detuvo tratando de calmarse... Esperando que todo eso terminara pronto.

**_Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
Donde los viernes cada tarde  
Como siempre la esperanza dice quieta hoy quizás si._**

Regreso al hotel en el que se estaba hospedando, lejos de las demás naciones ¿por que? Ni el mismo lo sabia aunque quizás ahora tenia una vaga idea del porque. Subió a su habitación y se cambio, faltaba poco para que tuvieran que reunirse todos y el no pensaba asistir con la cara empapada de lagrimas, mucho menos ir con la ropa que llevaba toda arrugada.

Después de un rato termino de arreglarse, tomo sus cosas y bajo nuevamente, pero o espero que hubiera alguien ahí esperándolo.

-Ciao Suiza- dijo aparentando estar tranquilo, pero sabia que suiza lo conocía, quizás mucho mas de lo que sus mismo hermanos podrían

-Ya te enteraste ¿verdad?- dijo suspirando y aunque sonara raro se acerco a abrazarlo -lamento no habértelo dicho antes- el rubio no quería decirle nada porque sabia que le dolería y el, el era su protector desde hace mucho tiempo y hasta cierto punto le había tomado cariño y quizás algo mas.

-Yo... Estoy bien... Solo me tomo por sorpresa- le dio una sonrisa para calmarlo -pero tu ¿como te enteraste?- curioso

-me pregunto el porque estabas tu aquí- dijo alzándose de hombros -sabes que no vale la pena ¿verdad? El fue quien termino contigo...-robándose un beso

-Lo se, aun así duele un poco- recibió el beso, sabia de los sentimientos de su amigo por el, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía corresponderle, no como el otro quería, por esa misma razón es que lo dejaba besarle, porque si no podía corresponderle al menos lo dejaría ser feliz.

-deberías olvidarle ya- comenzando a caminar al lado del religioso.

-lo estoy intentando...- sincero, porque eso era lo que hacia pero parecía que el universo conspiraba en su contra.

**_Y es que empiezo a pensar...  
Que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero_**

-si me dieras una oportunidad yo podría ayudarte- sin verlo continuaba su camino.

-no creo que sea lo mejor Vash...- llamándolo por primera vez por su nombre humano -solo te dañaría mas de lo que ya lo estoy haciendo- suspira

-no me haces daño porque soy yo quien decide quedarse contigo, tu no me obligas a nada- serio y apretando los puños disimuladamente, porque no le gustaba verlo mal, así como no le gustaba ver a Lily sufrir.

-lo pensare...- dijo al ver que ya estaban llegando al edificio donde seria la reunión y tomando asiento al lado de Vash mientras esperaban a los demás.

Poco a poco las naciones comenzaron a llegar, y como siempre USA llegaba tarde junto a algunos latinos y ahí se dio cuenta que no importaba lo que hiciera no olvidaría esa sonrisa nunca.

**_Y es que empiezo a sospechar...  
Que los demás...son solo para olvidar.._**

La junta pasaba sin mas problemas, todos gritando por aquí y por allá todo era bastante raro, por eso nunca iba a las juntas pero bueno una vez no hacia daño. Al final luego de mucho discutir Alemania se había hartado y había calmado a todos logrando que la junta siguiera en calma hasta que se dio el ultimo tema y después dejo ir a todos.

Tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a abandonar la sala junto a Vash, pero cuando ya iba de salida nuevamente los vio a estaba USA con Estonia, no quería verlo, no quería quebrarse en ese momento.

Acelero el paso lo mas que pudo, sin esperar a Suiza ni nada, solo quería huir de ahí ¿desde cuando el huía de esas situaciones? Ah si, desde que había descubierto que su corazón únicamente reaccionaba a lo que Alfred hacia.

Nuevamente había terminado en ese condenado parque, parecía como si el fuera un trozo de metal y el parque un imán gigantesco, se dirigió al centro del parque y termino en uno de sus pequeño puentes y suspiró tratando de reprimir sus ganas de llorar, sin embargo algo le decía que no debía hacerlo... Que debía dejarlo salir.

Esta vez ya sin reprimirse lloro, lloro como si no hubiera mañana por un par de minutos, sabia que Vash estaba ahí, pero le estaba dando su espacio, espero y cuando se tranquilizo se acerco a el -lamento haberte dejado ahí-

-No pasa nada, lo necesitabas- le acaricio con cuidado la cabeza -¿tanto así lo amabas?- pregunto viéndolo realmente mal.

-no lo amaba... Lo amo...- dijo bajito -podrías dejarme solo... Estaré bien, mejor regresa a tu hotel- realmente lo necesitaba.

-de acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo me llamas- le dio un beso en la frente y después se marcho algo preocupado.

**_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
Que llegaras con rosas... Con mil rosas para mi  
Por que ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así_**

Se recargo en el barandal del puente y solo miro al horizonte mientras su cabeza imaginaba muchas cosas, cosas que le gustaría que pasaran.

Realmente esperaba que Alfred se diera cuenta de que se necesitaban y llegara ahí con el, que lo abrazara como antes y le dijera que había sido un error el estar tanto tiempo separados...

**_Y aun me parece mentira que se escape  
Mi vida imaginando que vuelves  
A pasarte por aquí..._**

Cerró los ojos soltando una risa sarcástica, porque sabia perfectamente que eso no pasaría... Que Alfred no llegaría de la nada así por que si, pero el tenia fe de que algún día el estaría ahí en el parque y Alfred llegaría con esa sonrisa de siempre y lo intentarían nuevamente, después de todo tenia la esperanza de que volvería a ser feliz...

**_Por que los viernes cada tarde como  
Siempre la esperanza dice quieta  
Hoy quizás si..._**

A final de cuentas, la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno se aceptan de todo solo les pido que sea con respeto. Y espero hayan disfrutado, si no bueno al menos se entretuvieron un rato ¿no?


End file.
